Arcane Adept (3.5e Class)
Description The Arcanist is a new spellcasting class that uses innate magic like the sorcerer, but must learn the techniques of each new spell. He has also learned how to concentrate magical energy over time, rather than focusing it each day. HD: d4 Attacks: 1/2 of level. Saves: Good Will save, Poor Fort/Ref. Skill points: 2 + Int mod per level. Class skills: Appraise, Concentrate, Craft, Decipher Script, Knowledge (all), Profession, Spellcraft. Proficiency: Simple weapons, no armor or shields. Starting equipment: 3d4x10 gold pieces. Spell Points The Arcanist receives a number of spell points per day, with which he can cast spells with. The Arcanist always starts with three Spell points (even at level zero if that is the only level). At first level they gain enough points to cast a level 1 spell. Every other level after that, they gain enough points to cast another spell of one level higher. On all even levels, they gain as many points as they gained the previous level. In order to gain the points when you gain a level, you must first meet the intelligence requirements of the next spell level. The intelligence requirement is 10 + the spells level. The spell points added up are on the chart to the left. You have your caster level your times int bonus divided by 2 in extra spell points. Maximum caster level used is equal to your intelligence bonus. 1st 5sp..... 2nd 7sp 3rd 11sp..... 4th 15sp 5th 22sp.... 6th 29sp 7th 40sp.... 8th 51sp 9th 67sp.... 10th 83sp 11th 105sp.. 12th 127sp 13th 156sp.. 14th 185sp 15th 222sp.. 16th 259sp 17th 305sp.. 18th 351sp 19th 407sp.. 20th 463sp The Arcanist gains the ability to hold an amount of spell points over time at level 4, the ability gains potency every 4 levels thereafter. At 4th, they can reserve up to their int modifier-1 times their level in one day. These points are held indefinitely. At 4th level, the maximum reserve is caster level times int modifier-1. At 8th level they can reserve 2 times the int modifier-1 times caster level, and 12th its 3 times, and so on and so forth. The maximum Spell points that can be reserved in a day don’t increase incrementally. The Arcanist must get rest as normal, and meditate for half an hour to add the spell points for the day. Spells Instead of learning spells per level, the Arcanist must make a spellcraft check to create a channel in an arcane focus (and cast the spell at the same time), or through their arcane nexus to create the spells effect. The character trying to cast the spell must also have an intelligence equal to the spells level + 10. Thus casting a level 1 spell takes 11 int, and a level 9 spell requires 19 int. The DC for each check is 10 + the spells level + the minimum caster level for the spell + the number of levels the character would need for a wizard of the same level to cast the spell. This is the check while not in a hazardous situation. You add +5 to the DC while in a “hazardous” situation. If they miss the check, they cannot make the check again till they have gained a level, or you can spend your maximum spell points reserve for your level to retry all previous failed attempts. If the caster fails by more than 10, then they make a fortitude save of the roll on spellcraft. If they fail that, then the spell points lost turn into raw magic damage to the caster. A natural 1 is a fail no matter what your spellcraft is, but doesn’t necessarily incur the fortitude save. If they should succeed, then they add the spell to their Arcane focus (see Last page). Note: Metamagic feats can be added to a spell. Each time that is done, a new Channel must be created, and the spell is treated as the higher level for the purpose of Creating the new channel in the Arcane focus for the new spell cast in the future. Take n to be the level of the spell. The cost = n + the previous spell levels cost. i.e. A 0th level spell costs 1 SP, a first level spell costs 2 SP, 2nd =4 SP, 3rd = 7 SP, etc. A 9th level spell costs 46 SP. Arcane focus An Arcanist doesn’t use a spellbook like a Wizard. They also don’t lock it into their brain like the sorcerer. They create a channel in which to send their energy through. The nature of this channel determines the effect. This channel can be a temporary one, allowing for the casting of the spell once with a successful spellcraft check. This channel can also be put through an Arcane Focus. The arcane focus holds the channel for future use. Due to the nature of this channel, no other activated magic besides other Channels can reside in the item. An arcane focus counts as a weapon, and must be treated as such, if it is a 2 handed weapon being used as a focus, then it requires 2 hands. Wands require one hand. Tiny focuses don’t take up weapon slots. Max one per finger, and/or limb. Wands and rings can be used in conjunction. There are three things that determine what the arcane focuses capacities are. First is the quality of the item. Poor = 2nd level spells. Average = 3rd level spells. Good = 4th level spells. Masterwork = 5th level spells. The size of the item really determines the capacity of the Arcane focus. Tiny( like a ring) = 2 spell levels (2 first level, or 1 second level). Small (like a wand) = 5 spell levels (1 Fifth, or 2 second and 1 first, or any other combination.) Medium (staff) = 10 spell levels. Last is the most important. The gem encrusted in the item adds to both max spell level, and maximum capacity. Here are a couple of examples. Low grade Amber (+1 to level of spells. +2 spell levels). Average Sapphire (+3 spell level. +6 spell capacity). High quality diamond (+7 Spell level. +14 Spell Capacity). A gem isn’t necessary for an arcane focus, but they do help. It is up to the DM to determine if something more valuable, or finely crafted, can be worth more spell levels or spell points. Rarer materials would be a good example of this. (If anyone puts a chart for me to fill in, that would be great... I don't really have the time to take to make one... I haven't used html in such a long time. 4 seperate ones. I could figure it out from there). Familiar The Arcanist may obtain in the same manner as a Sorcerer or Wizard would gain a familiar. All the same abilities except that the Arcanist's familiar can act as a temporary focus for 2+your int modifier spells. Each uses is counted, and any level of spell can be used. You still must create a channel with a successful spellcraft check in order to cast it. Each failed attempt does count towards the day’s total. Thanks Thank you, Jontsang, for originally creating the arcane adept. i have renamed it to the Arcanist. I used your idea for spell points to try to create a more balanced base class. Thank you Darkzumi for correcting my typos and grammar mistakes. Thanks to all the people that helped me come up with new ideas that make this a new Arcane class, and not a copy of a wizard or Sorcerer with a few little tweaks. Category:Kerell Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class